Warm air is frequently humid, i.e. it contains entrained water vapor. During operation of an air conditioning system in a cooling mode, the system evaporator reduces the temperature of the air passing through it to below the dew point. In that condition, water vapor condenses on the evaporator. Means must be provided to dispose of this condensate. In small unitary air conditioners, such as room air conditioners, a common means to accomplish condensate disposal is to provide a condensate collection and drain path that communicates between the inside section and the outside section of the air conditioner.